


Inception

by kristalt



Series: Dear Diary [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Inception - Freeform, M/M, confiando no ateez pra me da conteudo, dear diary serie, ficção, hongjoong existe?, minha beta me salvou, minha primeira serie, na verdade é sim, quase uma songfic, seonghwa esta estranhamente apaixonado, seongjoong, sonhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristalt/pseuds/kristalt
Summary: (parte 01 da série Dear Diary)"Era difícil explicar o que aconteceu. Minha cabeça não conseguiu assimilar o momento em que o encontrei. Senti o arrepio por todo meu corpo e o mesmo paralisou. Meus olhos se fixaram nos seus e eu pude provar para a minha mente e meu coração que você não era um sonho. Será que não era um sonho? Eu acho que estou apaixonado"Seonghwa continuava dia apos dia a sonhar com o homem de cabelos azuis que ele encontrou na cafeteira. Ou o dia da cafeteria também era um sonho?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Dear Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895971
Kudos: 3





	Inception

**Author's Note:**

> Ola pessoas!!!
> 
> Esse é meu novo projeto e eu quero apresenta-lo pra voces mas antes eu quero agradecer novamente a minha princesa beta yngrid por me ajudar. E também obrigada a quem acompanhar, curtir, comentar...isso é muito importante pra mim. Abaixo vou explicar sobre a serie Dear Diary, nao é obrigado a ler so pra quem ta curioso mas seria bom para entender as proximas fics. É isso! Boa leitura!
> 
> Dear Diary: é uma serie de one shots que as historias se conectam (nao necessariamente tem uma ordem cronológica, mas elas tem uma ligação). Todas elas vão ser baseadas nessa nova era do Ateez mas somente vai ter fic a cada comeback deles. Possivelmente eu posso fazer side story sobre algumas musicas (como thanxx que foi quase uma title) mas nao é certeza. Nao tem um couple fixo, mas vão ser contado a historia de todos eles que forem apresentados. A historia vai seguir baseada nas musicas titles de cada comeback. (pfvr torçam pro ateez sempre me mimar com conteudo bom pra escrever historias e minha criatividade nao morra amém!)

Eu estou apaixonado.

Era difícil explicar o que aconteceu. Minha cabeça não conseguiu assimilar o momento em que o encontrei. Senti o arrepio por todo meu corpo e o mesmo paralisou. Meus olhos se fixaram nos seus e eu pude provar para a minha mente e meu coração que você não era um sonho. Será que não era um sonho?

Aquele dia que você esbarrou em mim saindo da cafeteria, foi nosso primeiro encontro. Você passou tão rápido, fazendo nossos braços se chocarem. Você virou para me pedir desculpas e eu também, mas perdi as palavras quando olhei nos seus olhos. Era possível ver todo o universo nele e eu sentia uma ligação com você como se eu já te conhecesse há muito tempo. Você se virou e continuou a correr. Minha posição ainda era parado observando você ir e aos poucos diminuir, até sumir da minha visão. Por que você é tão conhecido para mim se você não me conhece?

As pessoas ao meu redor continuavam andando, seguindo seus caminhos, sem se preocupar se eu ainda estava parado lá no meio. Aquele sentimento que você tem quando está sonhando, que o universo continua a sua rotação enquanto a sua vida está parada. Era possível viver esse mesmo sentimento na vida real. Era tão vívido aquele momento, o sol batia em minha pele e eu o sentia. Sentia o calor, meu coração batendo mais forte. Sentia a marca que você deixou, de agora em diante, na minha cabeça. Será que era a mesmo primeira vez que eu te vi?

Eu saí daquele transe e um objeto, que estava no chão, brilhava o suficiente para chamar minha atenção. Era uma pulseira que caiu de você, provavelmente quando você esbarrou em mim. A frase “Be free” estava escrito nela. Eu apertei o suficiente em minha mão pois era a única coisa que eu podia pegar para provar para mim mesmo que não era um sonho. Não podia ser, eu estava sentindo você e a pulseira. O sol, meu coração. Para onde você foi?

\----x----

Em um piscar de olhos eu acordei em minha cama. Toda noite eu sonhava com o garoto em quem eu esbarrei um dia na cafeteria. Não sei seu nome. Apenas seu rosto parece familiar e seus cabelos azuis que chamavam atenção. Mas assim, como todos os sonhos sobre ele, eram iguais ao dia que encontrei pela primeira vez. Penso, às vezes, que ele nunca saiu dos meus sonhos e aquele dia foi um sonho também.

Levantei e fiz meu café, após uma longa procura em mais redes sociais pelo moço desconhecido dos cabelos azuis. Era uma rotina que eu já tinha me acostumado: todo dia eu fazia uma busca, talvez muito ridícula, sobre esse homem. Tinha vergonha de assumir que eu estava loucamente apaixonado por ele. E falo loucamente com o sentido real da palavra, porque não era nada saudável a obsessão que eu tinha em encontrar ele.

Eu não sabia mais qual era o objetivo. Chamar ele para um encontro, provar para meus amigos que ele existe ou provar para mim mesmo isso. Apertei as mãos em meu rosto, tentando me afastar dos meus pensamentos, mas era muito difícil tirar ele da minha mente. Eu estava em um nível em que nunca me encontrei. Dentre todos os homens pelos quais me apaixonei, nenhum me deixou tão descontrolado como ele. Eu somente sabia que precisava achar ele.

No dia em que eu o conheci, ele perdeu sua pulseira. E eu me lembro de ter ficado com ela, como acontece toda noite em meus sonhos. Mas eu nunca a encontrei nas minhas coisas e eu tento pensar que eu apenas perdi em vez de pensar que eu estou louco, confundindo um sonho com a vida real, como meus amigos falam. Eu tentava a todo momento me agarrar em algo real sobre toda essa história e desejava muito que fosse o abraço dele.  
Quando eu era mais novo, minha mãe dizia que somente sua alma gêmea consegue te fazer ficar louco de amor a ponto de você não se reconhecer e às vezes, penso que ele poderia ser a minha.

Pensei em ir novamente à cafeteria. Vai que em uma dessas vezes, eu encontrasse ele de novo. Pode parecer que não faz sentido, mas na minha cabeça fazia. Eu já tinha ido algumas vezes nesse local após o ocorrido em busca de provas do dia, até que virou um hábito tomar café nesse local. Enquanto eu fazia o pedido, olhava várias vezes para a porta como se por um milagre divino, ele aparecesse. Mas acabou sendo só mais um dia normal.

Depois de perceber que eu estava atrasado para o trabalho, pensando demais em tudo isso, eu saí correndo da cafeteira para não perder o ônibus, e felizmente cheguei a tempo no ponto. Agradeci por achar um banco livre e já coloquei o fone de ouvido, apoiando a cabeça na janela. Fechei meus olhos enquanto deixava a música no volume mais alto possível.

Tentava não pegar no sono para não perder o local em que eu desceria, então ficava piscando e às vezes observando a rua. E nas vezes que eu fechava os olhos, a imagem do homem de cabelo azul aparecia na minha cabeça. De novo e de novo. Chegando ao instante que parecia que eu estava enxergando ele na rua, correndo do mesmo jeito dos meus sonhos.

— Espera, é ele! — gritei, levantando rápido do banco e arrastando minha mochila enquanto pedia para o motorista parar.

Antes do transporte parar, eu observei que ele virou uma rua enquanto o ônibus continuou reto. Eu desci correndo de volta para a rua em que ele entrou. Eu apenas estava muito louco a ponto de pensar que larguei uma responsabilidade, que era meu emprego, para correr atrás do homem dos meus sonhos, literalmente. Eu já tinha perdido toda a minha sanidade atrás de alguém que eu me apaixonei. Não sabia mais nem quem eu era naquele momento.

Cheguei a uma rua sem saída e o vi ao fundo, ainda correndo. Ele estava muito distante, mas eu tinha certeza que poderia alcançá-lo. Peguei mais velocidade e senti a dor nas minhas pernas. Eu devia ter piscado ou me distraído em algum instante, não sei como, mas o homem de cabelo azul não estava mais na minha frente. Eu tentei frear para procurá-lo, mas senti uma força me puxando enquanto corria.

Quando eu parei, não existia nada à minha frente. Era como se eu tivesse entrado em um quarto escuro e vazio. Não enxergava nada, mesmo olhando para trás, de onde eu tinha vindo. Eu gritei por ajuda esperando que aquele homem pudesse me salvar. Eu não sabia onde estava. Será que novamente era um sonho? Eu comecei a tocar em mim, apertando meus braços, como prova de que aquilo tudo era real e senti algo no bolso da minha calça.

Era a sua pulseira.

— Seonghwa! — escutei meu nome ao fundo.

**Author's Note:**

> veja outras fics minhas no meu [ spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/kristalxhunter) e me siga no twitter @tinkersstar.


End file.
